User talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239
Eric the Grape]] talk 21:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Friend Please? Of course I'll be *your* friend!! We do have a *lot* in common and I agreed with *everything* you said. I'm also a *major* geek, love black, love to eat junk food, and read manga!!! Wow this is creepy LOL!! xD Churchpants 14:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Um I'm 2 years younger than 13 lol so I'm going to middle school too :) Churchpants 23:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I Agree I read your thing about characters you don't like, and I agree! In iLook Alike she was atotal brat just because she didn't get what she wanted. And Carly was being way nosy in iThink They Kissed. Just wanted you to know that you are not alone in not loving Carly.Purpleluv1316 17:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Go to your profile page and click "edit" at the bottom of the sides, you see something that says "Templates" click the down arrow button next to it and you'll see "infobox" "welcome" "welcomeIP" and "Delete". Click the "infobox" and then your can create your own box and place it anywhere on the page Jon23812 13:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeness YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!!! Sorry...just had to let that out XD Amythest444 06:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends?!?! WHY THANK U! xD Haha, I just noticed that I'm in your little friends list. Thank you! You're definetly (wow. I think I spelt that wrong :P) one of my friends here. :) ILoveSeddie1234321 11:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You got the part for Jade Congrats a mundo! We've chosen you to rp as Jade, and it'd be awesome if you could create a new profile for her, with an avatar, along with a bio, if ya want. :) Once again, great job. MellamoSammo! 22:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hey! Kayla here! I know this is a little random and weird, but I want to get to know you better. your like *so* awesome! XD I'd like to be friends! :) xxTheseddier200 03:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I see we both have curly hair! XD (lol) Roleplay Hey! I was just wondering what happened with out little PM RP. It said you went offline in the middle of it.... ILoveSeddie1234321 05:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL! ILoveSeddie1234321 12:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chatzy Um, why did you leave the chatzy? XD loool ILoveSeddie1234321 04:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hi i just want to be your frind on wikia immreally nice i will always talk to you when you need somebody so can we be friends Who are you? XD You Say What Now??? ILove? She's left??? I had no idea... I was at a wedding all yesterday, so... When did she say she was leaving? Where? I mean, I can try and ask her... If it's a joke though... That's Jessica for ya. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I read the post now. SHE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! I have no idea why she's done that... [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We have a joint account on there, and someone tweeted us her best friend's full name. Her mother has now banned her cos it's "unsafe". [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 14:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) A Lot In Common Wow! I just gotta say your profile is awesome! We have a lot of the same favorite TV shows and ships. I love the pictures you created for Seddie, and I love your username and profile pic of a purple cake. Haha sorry just felt the need to leave you a message and let you know this. SeddieDudes8239 19:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 A dude? Nah. Haha I am a girl, but I am a total tomboy. So if I say guyish stuff that is the reason why. I know i should go on the chat, but the few times I go on I just feel out of place there. Eclare? I did. I feel bad for Eli, but Clare did need space, so I believe it was a good decision on her part to break up with him. Imogen? Shes ok. She is a unique character, however I am not a big fan of how she is turning Eli against Clare. SeddieDudes8239 16:27, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Haha alright I promise I will come on the chat, but I just feel out of place there. Like I do not know what to say. SeddieDudes8239 20:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Alrighty I will think about it SeddieDudes8239 22:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC)SeddieDudes8239 Haha I will THINK about it CHAT. Heyyo! :) Sorry about that. My chat just suddenly decided to stop workiing. -.- Babyfaced Reasonable : I like the nickname! :P A reasonable Seddier 17:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: CHAT Yo Yo Yo! You're welcome, again! :P Don't let go of your confidence, alright? Just remember, no one would believe in you , if you can't. :) BTW, i'll be gone for a day. I'm going to another city. :P BUT i'll be back. XD Hey Hi im not that new here but i dont know if anyone really knows me or thinks of me as a friends so i was wondering if you would like to be my friend? :D Superstar4ever 04:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC I've just seen you on this wikia alot and like everybody knows you :D By the way i love your username Superstar4ever 10:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Not as cool as yours is it like for all the seddieness? :) Superstar4ever 11:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok.....I'll take that as a yes Superstar4ever 11:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ur username satnds for seddie stuff? Superstar4ever 11:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine doesnt stand really for anything i just used it because its kinda like my username on FF UltraMegaStar Superstar4ever 11:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I Love to make pictures but mainly seddie and cabbie ones :D Superstar4ever 11:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nuetral dude Uh...the album's private. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cause that's my real name. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm half Japanese. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wish I knew! Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:53, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have any meaning other than "Kenjiro." I'm the only person in New Jersey with that name, by the way. It's in public records. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: To the 'Long ass' Message. Wow....That was very...Entertaining to read. Really. :) You've got a great sense of humor XD YES, CAUSE I'M REASONABLE! XD I'm going online right now. See ya there! XD I'm Sorry I just wanted to apologize again for lying about my sister in the chatroom. I wasn't thinking clearly and I still feel bad about it. I actually can't sleep; that's why I writing this now. I feel bad that I freaked you out, because I was only trying to be funny (told you I wasn't thinking clearly). {C The main reason I'm apologizing is because Latersgee's words in the chat room hit me hard. She called me a hypocrite, and you know what? She was 100% right. I wasn't acting like a chatmod. A chatmod is supposed to be responsible, not be an immature jackass. Plus, you're one of my friends on here, and I would hate for you to think of me in a negative way. {C That's it, really. My sister said you forgave me, but I still felt the need to write this. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 03:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDD I said this to @reasonable: I didn't make that userbox. I swear. I don't even know how to make a userbox. Stad made it. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Friends I'll be your friend. Danville Something You Should Know About..... I was on chat earlier with some friends, and someone who we thought was you came on, and started being rude to us, saying that they hate us and such. However, once they left, Candy figured out that the name was PurpleStirpedFudgeParole239, instead of the way it's supposed to be spelled. You deserve to know about this. Adios, mi amigo "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 14:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No, MSW wasn't on at the time. We didn't notice it AT FIRST because it was a subtle typo. At least, to me it was. After that we knew it was an impostor. You're welcome, mi amigo ^_^ "If I had to choose a team, it's Team Tacos"~SakraTheHedgie 15:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Apology I am so sorry for being mean to you, please forgive me. Cottoncandyface289I LOVE COTTON CANDY 16:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hello:) Hey I love your avatar its cute and think you cool funny and niceLluvy120 20:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 RE: iLMM YUP I SAW IT AND OOHHHHHH MY GOD! I LITERALLY LOST IT.....YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? SCROLL DOWN THE SEDDIE COMMENTS AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! SEDDIE FTW! XD Blog http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily_Leaving RE RE hello:) ThanksLluvy120 13:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC)lluvy120 Book Hi! I/'m on vacation. Here's a book reccomendation: Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 21:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE : 200th edit and going online Heyyo! Cool! My 200th edit is almost here! :D I'm proud! And Congrats to u for you 2000 + edits. XD! TBH, I'm kinda always online...but I can't connect to chat! :/ CONNECTION! -.- A reasonable Seddier 14:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Lost Link I lost the website address for the HP RP. Again. There's at least three other ones. Sorry. Danville out. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 15:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) PURPLE????? HP RP WIKI CHAT!!!! WAITING... IMPORTANT NEWS!! Danville The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture Challenge Hi! I was wondering if I could join the crew for the picture challenge. I'm really good at making pictures on Pizap. If you want to see my work, you can see my pictures on my profile. Thx-- CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie! 16:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well if no one comments anymore can I start a new one as a blog? CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie! 16:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thx!! CookieMischeif Talk to the Cookie! 17:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Something about the chat earlier today (August 20) Hey @FudgeFace! Okay, so I have absolutely NO idea what happened in the chat earlier today cuz I just entered the chat xD. But, you can leave a message on my talky if you'd like. I can help you :) But, I have to know what happened in the chat first.. All I know is that @Neve did something to annoy you BIG TIME, I know that Alicia stated that somehow you hurted @Stacy's feelings, and I have some tingly feeling inside of me that says "It has something to do with Preason...". Please leave a message or PM me in the chat the next time we see eachother. Kay thanks :) Your frand, MightySeddieWarrior 17:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ''WHY THANK YOU!!! LOL I've noticed that my name is the second one on your "Best Friends" list. Thanks :)!You are '''definately '''my closest friend on the wiki :) Hello new Friend! (mostly about anime xD) Hello! XD Why yes, We do have alot in common. I have a feeling you are going to hate me for this, but no ....I havent seen Deathnote yet (I heard its amazing!) Right now im working on a Dokuro-chan cosplay costume (Bludgeoning angel Dokuro chan). Have you seen Hetalia: Axis Powers? Thanks! YOU ARE EPICSAUCE! I am watching Ouran Highschool host club right now. I noticed you liked it :). Dokuro chan.....only appeals to certain people xD Its really bad..... HP RG WIKI Purple, this is really important...I've been trying to get your attention! GO TO THE CHAT! PROBLEM! EMERGENCY! Danville, who is not going to ask someone The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 13:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Yes, I did type that just to annoy you, but I'm not going. *slaps self* Ha! Beat you to it! CHAT. NOW. MAJOR PROBLEMS, DANG IT!! The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 13:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Thank you :) and hey I am sorry too... I was kinda rude and was laughing at the fact that you actually like him:P Like I was being a total b***h and I really apologize for yelling at you.. Stacy kaia 18:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The anime i was talking about was Blugdeoning angel Dokruo chan, its really bad. Ouran! <3 I know right! Ahhhh....."Rich people problems" xD I dont want you to think Im a creeper.....Im not I promise! I noticed you had 3,300 something edits since May 25.......:0 THAT IS AMAZING! Hey its me again Ok its cool. 1. I was not laughing at you liking him, I was laughing at the fact that it was cute and funny. I mostly messing around. 2. Hurt by what? 3. No... did you cry? If I made you cry, I am very sorry and did not intend to :P Stacy kaia 02:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Please........... Please don't show the pic. to anyone. Please don't use it as your new profile pic. Just keep it private, and forget that you ever saw the picture. Danville The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) More on the pic. .......... You have ruined my life, almost by looking at the picture. I'm going to go read, to make myself feel better. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Sorry. I am usually too lazy to look back at peoples profiles. DX Yea! Seddie! ILMM was amazing Nope LOL! I haven't even heard of this so called '''SilentReaper '''dude. And yeah, I don't watch ''Death Note, I just know it, but never really watched it. Nice guess though! But to be really honest with you, you weren't even remotely close. I'll P.M. you what MLE '''stands for. TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 01:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Hey! I was wondering what font is your signature and how do you do those hearts? xoxo CookieMischeif talk 14:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I use that font? xoxo CookieMischeif talk 15:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then. CookieMischeif talk 15:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're the one who said, "just leave". -__- CookieMischeif talk 15:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You know what? This fight is getting really dumb. I think we should make up and be friends again. Once again I'm really truly sorry. Please forgive me. xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 16:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! xoxo CookieMischeif leave a message at the deeee 17:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your magic worked! I am on! BOOM~ Love it iLove that Death Note picture It's Me, Tommy B 16:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Bye, Buddy! Hey, FudgeFace! Here's an update on my "I'm (Temporarily) Leaving this Wiki" blog. Thanks for the encouragement, comment, and funny "argument" XD! I'll miss everyone ''ESPECIALLY you :) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/I%27m_(Temporarily)_Leaving_this_Wiki... Byee my very-close-frand! I'll miss you! Until then, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). P.S No I haven't forgotten about your b-day present! I'll leave a message on your talky when it's ready! 'YO YO! IT'S READY! Your prezzy is ready :) Check out my latest blog :) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior Happy early birthday, frand. I'll miss you the most :) *hugs* Your wiki BFF, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). Trololol! Connection, Y U SO SLOW?! yes. i have a crappy server. >,< On another note.......I might go to an anime con! >:D Im hoping to go to one during fall break. That would be totally wicked. 0.0 I want to cosplay as Chibitalia <3 >:D or Honey Senpai I've never been to one either. No, how old are you? You are way to awesome though xD (currently watching case closed) Wiki Chat Wiki chat! Wiki chat! Visit the wiki chat! The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 14:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You are awesome for your age! Smart too! :D I would of thought you were 13 ^_^ >:D Message Happy early b-day! The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 17:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 21:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) *steals Ramen* Yes /dies ITS SO HARD ~ D: Blarp: Happy -''almost''- Birthday! LOL! I just felt like leaving this mesage, and yeah, HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY FUDGEY! My B-Day is coming up too, so you better greet me soon...LOL -JK- Anyways, yeah, just felt like leaaving this message...anyways, how do you like almost being ( __ <--- insert age there) years-old? TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 03:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blarp: Happy ''-almost-'' Birthday! Derr! I DO ''know your age Fudgey, but why on EARTH would I say/type it in your Talk Page where it's ''visible to EVERYONE. Privacy Fudgey, for your privacy. And yes, I thank you Fudgey for greeting me an early B-Day message, umm....I think I'm forgeting one last thing though....-thinks-....oh yeah! Birthday present! Ummm, umm.... here it is: LOL! Just found it, hope you love it! TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 03:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) BBAAAAAA!!!!!! I"M AGENT G! GOATY THE GOAT! BBBAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 13:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I just couldn't help my self noticing your avatar. So you are an anime and manga nerd, like me. Awsomesauce Stringtheoryrocks1 18:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) stringtheoryrocks1 fun fun fun fun *sarcasm* Meh...Im not ready for highschool next year....... /dies Ahah! You must be really tall! Thats so cool....usually i am mistaken for a 6th grader. Im really short Hey! I need advise... Hey! So, I need some... *whispersboywhispers* advise. There's a guy on this wiki who I really like (DONT TELL HIM), but I dont know how to tell him.. Got an idea? Please help me! TheReasonForSeddie1011 02:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Little message We need to talk about an incident I heard on the chat. Meet me on the chat at 3:00 PM VRT. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 02:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) VRT is Virtual Reality Time. Also, use this clock to find out when that time is for you. If you have school at that point, some other time. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 03:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) happy birthday! Fudge! "Happy birfday!"~Guppy. LOL. hope you have a good one :D Am I the 1st one to wish it on your talk page today? Cc71 04:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Elaboration OK, you got to remember, I explained why I can't be back on chat for a while. The internet from where I am connecting isn't allowing me to be on chat. Either it's too slow or there's a firewall. I promise you that you will be the first to know when I come back on chat. I will ankle shake on that. And I can't believe you people are still on that Asiangee thing. Do people still talk about it on chat? I highly doubt it. And did she really say she missed me? I highly doubt that as well. So, blah blah and blah blah. Later. *waves two fingers behind me over my shoulder while walking away* Guydudeasian 19:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit: You know, I'm surprised it didn't get started earlier. I'm sure a lot of people know I like messing with other users, but you especially make it more noticeable and thus hilarious. And the age difference no longer applies since Reasonable was four years older than you when people were butt crazy over it. Also, wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Preasonable would blow over. And how often do they actually talk about Asiangee? Like once a week or something. *shrugs* Oh well, keep people who are curious updated about me. Guydudeasian 19:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Honestly, I can see her point. But just look at the rest of the songs. Now try to say that in front of my virtual face. I have a weird and complex taste in music. But basically, "If it's a good song, it's good. Deal with it." I guess it could be a guilty pleasure? Friend? do you want to be my friend? remember me from chat? M.A.K.M.A.K. 20:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) BIRTHDAY hope your BDAY is filled with cake, presents, and fun. your an awesome friend. Hehe. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:FUDGE%27S_BDAY!.png Yeah thats for you. ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ ♣Talk to me!♣ 21:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob! NP. :)))) ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ ♣Talk to me!♣ 23:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Im about..... 4'7 T.T But anyway....HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! :D Gah.... I left my ipod charger in the car /DIES Oh my god. Your as tall as my mom.DID YOU SEE TONIGHTS EPISODE? RE:Profile Request I have finished your infobox, ill complete your userboxes tomorrow. Your Infoboxes Its is on there so tell me if you want anything added or changed. Also you will need to re-add the photos that were on the infobox as i could not^^ Dont worry I'll do it for you if you want ^^ If its easier for you or I can pc the code to you ^^ Hey! Hey Fudgey! I know I haven't been on the Wiki for a while now, (SORRY---busy days, everyday -_-), anyways, I just wanted to stop by and say hi! Oh yeah, like anyone would care, but I guess I'll just tell you. I most likely may not be coming here...anymore. Well, I won't like you know, leave forever or anything like that, but it's just that I'm starting to lose interest in this whole Wiki-stuff, and I know that you guys are awesome, but it's just that I guess I'm getting older now and I feel like I'm starting to find new interests..(oh yeah, and school work is just plain ugh! Now that I'm in advance math..gosh, my teacher just doesn't know when to stop talking, sorry I'll stop complainiing n_n), but anyways yeah, I most likely may not be here in a long-time, just a little heads up... Bye Fudgey! And say hi to Bro for me will ya! TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 05:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, awesome new avatar. Secondly YOU GET ON CHAT RIGHT NOW MISSY I HAVE MANY GOOD THINGS TO TELL YOU. ^_^ Well, at least a few. COME ON CHAT NOOOOOOWWWWWW. PLEASEEEEEE. No....Im not a Midget sadly ;_; I really didnt like it either....It seemed like tooooo much was pushed into one episode.I KNOW school is crazy now. I had to delete some of my accounts (facebook) because i spend tooooo much time on my laptop T.T Clue http://www.memestache.com/view/The+Most+Interesting+Man+In+The+World/54805 Re: Random Being Random is acutally extremely fun! xD Merry Christmas to you too! Meow! I see that you joined the Banana side of town. Yay! I'm not the only Banana shipper now. Reaally? I make a good impression on people? I thought people found my randomness was annoying. Pretty happy that I was wrong. Donuts are awesome. Especially with sprinkles. I love pudding. Merry Christmas! I think... 17:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) 'Lucid Dream- Wild Technique' You know how you wanted to lucid dream? Here are instructions: So there are two options: You can wake up 6 hours after you fall asleep. OR You can take a nap 4-6 hours after you wake up. So I bet you chose the nap one XD But the other one is probably better for school. Step 1. Close your eyes, you should see some light patterns. Let your mind wander to anything you want, just make sure you stay awake. Step 2: Don't move at all, If you do, you will reset the timer and you're gonna have to do it all over again. This can take 10minutes to 1hour depending how *good* you are at it. Step 3: After a while, either two things can happen...You give up, and decide to do something else, but actually, you can just be dreaming you woke up, so do a reality check. You can do a reality check by pinching your nose and seeing if you can still breath, or look at your hands and see if they're messed up (My fingers weren't connected to my hands one time and I screamed, so I don't suggest that one) Or, you get Sleep paralysis. Sleep paralysis is scary sometimes, because you can see scary(they can be pretty actually) hallucinations or images in your head, or you can just start randomly vibrating, and hearing random voices, like "ROAR!" XD DONT GET SCARED, remind yourself that it's just hallucinations and nothing will harm you. If you don't feel any sleep paralysis, then you failed, but if you didn't feel any sleep paralysis, but see really vivid images of stuff ( I saw bricks and my living room! XD) If the landscapes don't change and you feel like your physically there in the landscape, then, you are dreaming. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU FALL ASLEEP AND MESS UP YOUR SLEEP SCHEDULE. THIS IS WHY I RECCOMEND THE FIRST OPTION. THIS TOOK A LOT OF PEOPLE WEEKS TO MASTER (TOOK ME TWO WEEKS) ALSO MAKE SURE YOU REMIND YOURSELF DURING SLEEP PARALYSIS THAT NOTHING CAN HARM YOU AND ITS JUST HALLUCINATIONS. There's also an easier option. Do you dream and then wake up after you dream? Then after you wake up from the dream. DONT MOVE AT ALL. Your body will think your still asleep and then you will go on with the dream. That is called DEILD (Dream Exit Induced Lucid Dream) Anyways, it's 20 minutes till it will be about 5 hours after I woke up, so Bye! Hope you have luck with this! Hullo. To quote: 'I don't really have a friend that I talk to all the time on this wikia...' SAY WHAT NOW?! I AM SO INSULTED!!! XD Okay, I'm just kidding. Don't worry I'm coming on chat like RIGHT NOW. We WILL fix this. I PROMISE. THIS IS MY SIGNATURE ^_^ -----> Definitely cool, possibly awesome. 01:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature Uh, Fudgie.....I love that you're working so hard to help me have a much more awesomesauce sig, but that is NOT Medium Turquoise. XD Sorry. Just try it again when you come on tomorrow, okay? Please? BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 03:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: WTC? Okay, it wasn't medium turquoise the first time I tried it....well anyway, THANKS SO VERY MUCH! ^_^ *gives many virtual desserts of various kinds* BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 03:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....what happened to the Edwardian Script? Dangit. I guess Wikia just can't handle the awesomeness. Oh Jesus. I even forgot that it's supposed to be NOICE going Clanky. Grrr I suck so bad. I SUCK HARDER THAN ORAL. ....................Sorry. That was a bit......*backs away* Internet Game Congratulations on winning the Internet Game. Tell me what you would like for a prize. SCherry08 Talk To Me 11:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I missed it T.T /dies Lucid Dreaming Blog Lesson 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Amythest444/How_to_Lucid_Dream_1 Also, I'm not giving the next lesson until you put me on your best friends list -_- Lucid Dreaming Blog Lesson 2! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Amythest444/How_To_Lucid_Dream-_The_Basic_Techniques If You can't do any of those techniques there will be more techniques in the next lesson. Also definitons for words we do not know yet that are important. Amythest444 00:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey PSFP:) Hi, PSFP:) Whats up? Anyway, are we like, friends here? I actually wanna know. Its ok if you say no, I'll remover you ferom my friends list if you do, its perfectly fine:) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 20:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I HATE YOU TOO BAHAHAHAHAAHA:) Wow, did I just, like quote a Seddie scene^^^^^ xD KK:) So, Hi :) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 10:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) >_< ASIAN FACE APPROVES! ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 01:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Awwww (I couldn't think of anything more appropriate, except maybe D'Awwwww) XD You bitch. I love you so much. *hugs* O_O In the sisterly way still, of course. XD Okay, okay, but seriously, the very fact that you would even make a Quotes page, let alone include a Homestar Runner quote, LET ALONE include one of the very quotes I included on my page.....I must say, in the very least, I am flattered. ^_^ I REALLY need to write more about you. You're being WAY too nice to me to let it go unnoticed. BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 23:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New avatar Sorry Fudgie, but........I'm changing my avatar. It was really sweet of you to do this, and it's been SUPER fun feeling like twins and confusing people and things of that sort, but.......well, let me just explain something. I'm not bored with this avatar. I still want to be friends with you. XD And I love having something around that will always remind me of us (although, how could I forget?). But see, I was just watching this video, and I absolutely LOVED it.....and there was this one part, especially, that I thought was absolutely SAWESOME.....and I had to take a screenshot......and once I looked at it.....I knew it HAD to be my avatar. So, yeah. If you're okay with it........^_^ I take it by YOUR new avatar you're okay with it. XD Seriously, though....you are, right? Hey babe. You're so pretty. I would just sparkle in front of you all day. And would love to kiss you repeatedly. 'The Edward Cullen 04:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) News Team congratulations, you made it into the icarly news wiki team. You are one of 12 users who will give out news about the wiki and icarly every week. For further information, please see http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS SCherry08 Talk To Me 19:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) COME ON CHAT!!! Pweeeeeeeeeaassseeee??? I mean, it's not really important, but I miss you. Plus, now, I must tell you something: I am a - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -. COME ON CHAT TO FILL IN TEH BLANKS. ^_^ Hi sorry for the LR, I was locked in my room D:....Something tells me you like to draw anime, if you do are you any good? hon hon hon! So you do watch Ouran! >:D YESSS! Dont worry I suck too. My drawings dont resemble that characters at all XD BUT I WLL TRY MY HARDEST UNTIL I GET BETTER, THIS I SWEAR! (that sounds like something Tamaki would say 0.o) Update Hm. They're blocked for 3 months (Sophie blocked 1 month but I extended it cause this person was 1) getting on your neck for ages before and I was planning it after they did another such mistake again anyways 2) they were swearing a lot earlier too, just that they were censoring it cause I was online 3) I saw the screenshots and thought 3 months are the smallest block that should be given xP; okay I'll stop spamming you with reasons now xD). Thanks for reporting! I'm here for anymore problems. Bla, bla xD Okay that was it. :P PS: Wait, so the "Like You" part is for the Evanescence song "Like You"? YOU LIKE EVANESCENCE? xP I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 12:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE LIKE EVANESCENCE. What are your favourite songs by them, what are your least favourite? :) I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 20:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I"M SO SORRY It's okay. :) If you ever need any help with coding, you can ask me and you can also borrow any code from my userpages. Also, thanks for reverting the edit and giving an explanation on my talk page. Merry Christmas! I think... 15:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Don't feel bad. I believe this code is CSS not HTML but I'm probably wrong. It is kinda confusing. No, by userpages, I didn't mean the profile page. I meant user subpages because I have big plans to use those in a creative way in the future. Merry Christmas! I think... 15:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for that, binary language is cool (hardly anybody knows it),anyways, I am nearly finished Death Note,Stringtheoryrocks1 15:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC)StringtheoryrocksStringtheoryrocks1 15:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Nearly Close! My birthday is actually on the 28th! Yeah I just finished episode 31, I miss L, he was cool. Stringtheoryrocks1 16:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Creepy. YOU STALKER! Ha, sorry, just messing. Yeah I am also currently reading the Death Note Manga, (epic beyond proportions) still on chapter 1. What time is it where you live? Just wondering. (I am sooooooooooooooooooooo a stalker (just kidding). Stringtheoryrocks1 17:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Stringtheoryrocks1Stringtheoryrocks1 17:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Awsome. It is 6:18 pm where i live (in Ireland(best country ever). Well I have to go now and do weekend homework (groan). Stringtheoryrocks1 17:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC)stringtheoryrocks1Stringtheoryrocks1 17:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Totally fine with me. :P As long as no one spams my page with stuff like "Ultimate Creddie Shipper! Creddie ftw!" , then I'm good. :P Thanks for the help. ;) PerfectlyImperfectNightmarex3 02:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Blah Blah Blahhh Wowww..... I just.... read... your profile..... I swear I got so scared I died. Seriously. Anyway.... WAIT WHY THE HELL IS MY PROFILE SO BORING COMPARED TO EVERYONE ELSE'S? *cough* Sorry for this rather *disturbing* message wasting your precious time. Bye now. ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ (♣PurpleHorsesEatingFriedChicken♣) 02:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Your username I love your username! It's so long and awesome XD. I actually don't really like my username... I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) 21:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Your username Aww thanks! Yes, going as Marceline was awesome. 'Cept not many people knew who I was. XD And yes, Rachel is in my avatar! I love Rachel...my name is Rachel XD I AM the EPIC BERRY! (don't ask) 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Practice Script I'm going to need as much script as you have done at the wolf game chat today at 2:15. If you do not get this until after then, come immediately. I am a link. Rawr. 16:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Why yes yes you can! In the Dub they call him Kyoya and in the sub its Kyouya....It gets me confuzzled. Could it go both ways? But i love him anyways <3 News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Picture of the Week. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Scared. :) Hey! Ummmm lets see why am I scared..... well, when I came on to your profile I see "Hello Theseddier200" I GOT SCARED! Hehe! That's a really cool personalization thing! Oh and thanks for the offer, yes you can do my profile whenever you like if your not busy. :) ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ (♣PurpleHorsesEatingFriedChicken♣) 22:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE:Scared. Um backround.... purple??? (Don't kill me) and border.... DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT FOR THE BORDER. DO YOU HEAR ME? ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ (♣PurpleHorsesEatingFriedChicken♣) 22:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ROCK! ♥♥♥TheSeddier200♥♥♥ (♣PurpleHorsesEatingFriedChicken♣) 22:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Cosplay :) That is so true. I was at B&N today and I was reading the first manga of OHHC again and they called him Kyoya there too! Ive always wanted APH, or OHHC cosplay... Do you own any? Don't worry, You're not alone! *sniffle* I always wanted to go to a con/meetup 0.0 Script Have you finished the script yet? If you haven't, that's fine, but please add anything you have written to the script page at the Cherry Theatre Wiki. We need it done at least a few days before the show for practice reasons. I am a link. Rawr. 18:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *winces* I sorry Fudgie, my dad just got on his Compy. I don't think I'll be able to try again.....I'll come back on when I'm actually allowed to, okay? I'm just lucky my Compy didn't freeze when I closed the window...that would have been BAD. Again, sorry....I'll see you in a few weeks, okay. *winces again* BOB SAGET IS B.S Nice going, Clanky 23:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dude. Calm your tits. "Closet romance-novel reader" is an expression, haha. It just means that even though you're not that romantic on the outisde, you really are on the inside. :) And that wasn't supposed to be an insult, man. This was from Ace. Reply to me! 17:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's just that I can see you're not as tough as you make out to be, and you're a big romantic on the inside. Haha. AND I'M GONNA HUG YOU ANYWAYS. MWAHAHAHAHA. This was from Ace. Reply to me! 17:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's not really a "sketch website," it's more of a picture editing site. but here is the link: http://pixlr.com/editor/ :) --[[User:TeamMu|"'Look, Wings!"]][[User talk:TeamMu|''' ♥Yes, Gwen, wings are way more important.♥]] 20:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Your sgnature matches mah user icon :DD Your welcome. :) --[[User:TeamMu|"'''Look, Wings!"]][[User talk:TeamMu|''' ♥Yes, Gwen, wings are way more important.♥]] 20:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ... ...okaayyy..............? ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 15:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am reminding everybody in the play who hasn't to write their actor bios on the Cherry Theatre Company Wiki! Thank you! I am a link. Rawr. 11:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Hey Fudgey gurrl! Long-time no chat! Yeah, I know, I haven't been on Chat for some time now, but now I am, well, at least by the time you'll get this message, I won't be. Cool page by the way! Oh yeah, I'm not in your Friends List, or whatever you call that... -Sad Face-.. JK. LOL n_n Just wanted to stop by and say hi! TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 02:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hello, Purps. I was going to go on the chat, but my computer was being a...you know? Anyway, I took that quiz, and it said I was part John and part Ringo. O_O Just wanted you to know, I guess. ICarlyismelife 04:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC)iCarlyismelife The Picture On Your Profile I'm going to be random here and say THAT USED TO BE MY TWITTER BACKUP'S ICON XP ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 08:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :D YESSSSSSS! :D that game, put simply, rocks. xD i haven't been on it in a while (probably a good thing. xD), but i really like it! :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 20:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) haha, definitely! xD they're always upset until you've let it go so long that they have some kind of relationship with everyone there. xD but there's always that one guy that dates EVERY girl and then it fails. xD Cupcake :) write me back here! 20:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Lalala. I don't even know, man. This was from Ace. Reply to me! 03:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Long time Hahaha Yo. How are ya? And yup who knew I could be serious, well I guess I'm full of surprises. Nobloody can figure me out. ;) All this time and nothing to update me on? :P The pic is very reasonable ,that's why I put it.. :) Goodbye, A reasonable Seddier 16:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE: Long time To me , that pic is reasonable. After all, I am Reasonable. It's me believe it or no. What? ya think I don't age? or bloom? hahaha. Btw I went Sky diving again. Still EPIC. ;) A reasonable Seddier 17:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE : Long time Haha. Eh. I age whetha ya like it or not ;) I am human after all. Very reasonable human being. Ya look nice. :) Why is ya hand a dolphin btw? A reasonable Seddier 18:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Long time Hehe. So dipping yo hand in acid turns it into a dolphin? How convenient. :P LOL Alica, Oh Alica. ;P I Get the blue from my daddy ;) A reasonable Seddier 18:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE x9 : Long time Hehe, that's cause I am blue and happy! ;) Seriousy? drowning in soup? whaddaya even mean by that? ;P The whole in love with myself thing is just me having fun, I'm not really like that in RL. I am confindent but not that conceited. :P A reasonable Seddier 19:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) REx11 : Long time looool. Creative! Ya shouldn't lack confidence, no should. You're you and that's enough. :) And Yup I can be serious at times. Depends on the situation. aha ;) ICE ICE BABY A reasonable Seddier 19:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) REx13 : Long time Hmm. Hehe I Just come up with 'em in a matter of seconds. I don't how but it just comes to me. ;) Hehe You've got HW, While I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeee! A reasonable Seddier 19:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) REx14 : Long time Lol .You're too indecisive , go fix that and then do ya HW. :P This might help ; Always Start with the most Impo one. P.S : I'll NEVER Stop Sky Diving. ;) A reasonable Seddier 20:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) REx16: Long time Lmao. Sky diving is one of the things I'll nevet stop doing in life. It completes me, ya know, besides having to walk by an explosion in slow mo. <---- That'll be in my bucket list for sure. ANYWAY, see I told ya it'll help. Good luck with ya HW. ;) Psssssst! A reasonable Seddier 20:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmph Apparently, I'm not your friend anymore. *points to your friend page* Re: *coughs* The Chizz Weekly Yeah, the official announcement is happening tomorrow. Alica will create a blog detailing everything. So you can leave a comment on her blog for that position. Oh and congrats on being the first offical subscriber. [[User:EpicFork|'''Epic]][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Chizz Weekly Hey, No, you're not bothering me. Thanks for working on the Contributors page. I'll fix all the pages up once I get my hands on a computer (I'm on my phone right now), I'll also leave everyone an update later with everything they need to know concerning the Chizz Weekly so stay tuned for that. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 19:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 19:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Update Interview The second way. Like a Q&A. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:..Senior Advisor Uhhh... I guess you advice Nene and I for something. If you can think of a better title, please tell me. I suck at this kind of stuff. Aha, thanks. I especially love the running Turkey. Turkies FTW! [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re : Re: Senior Advicer Okay you're now the Editor-in-Chief! Yeah sure you can ask people what they'd like to see so this newsletter doesn't fail like the last one. BTW I brought over the running turkey here. Running turkey meet PSFP, PSFP meet running turkey. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I think he likes you. :) OMFG!! YEAH IM A LEPRECHAUN!! How did you know that was my life long dream?!?! *hunts for a leprechaun gif* Okay bye bye dancing turkey...you've been replaced by a dancing leprechaun! If only it was St. Patrick's Day... [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) IKR?!?!? Everyone wants to be poptart that craps out rainbows! NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN Should I get a Nyan cat gif? :P [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Riddles Yeah, I get what you mean. Do you want to do it or do you want someone else to? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Riddles Yeah. That's fine. I wasn't able to figure it out although I do think there's some mathematical logic tied into it. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) okay I have to go too so this is convenient. Bye. I added a nyan cat gif BTW. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe here. Issue 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_1 Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Re:Issues Yeah that's fine. Don't worry about the NeneG thing, I took care of it. I guess it does pay off because everything looks organized. :D [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 12:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Well.. Since DryYoshi's doing Caption Contest, you can switch between Caption and Picture Contest each week. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 14:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you please see the pending section and tell me your opinion on each candidate? Thanks, [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 15:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's the latest: TenCents - he's commiting to a fortnightly schedule for writing fanfiction stories SCherry08- I told she could write funny chat stories but she hasn't gotten back to me yet Sweet(#s) - I honestly don't think we need another staff member so I told her she could replace any of us if we die or something. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 16:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Avatar Thanks. Penguins are awesome... Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Have you decided what you want to do for your Chizz Weekly piece for this week? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I look foward to readng your article. . I'm writing an editorial on when I expect iCarly episodes to air and TenCents is writing a story called *clears throat* TURKAYY DAY! You can read it here. It's better than I expected from a coin. xD [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) To be promoted http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Long_Episode Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Character Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) FYI, all the nomination blogs and the fanart/ fanfiction posts will be in here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/iCarly_Wiki_Awards_-_Nomination_Blogs_Archive Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Font... ...ummm..you don't own that font. I can use it too. ❤cookie❤ ♫talk to me!♫ 13:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RAWR. I AM ANGRY The wikian staff banned mine and CookieMischeif's account because we were "too young" to be on wikia, says the wikia staff. -_- Christmas Fairy 04:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Lalala Okey dokey. :) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa Click on the picture... [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 19:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ... if your contributions tab says that your account is disabled, then how are you still able to comment? [[User:Kittygirl7878|♥☺'Kittygirl7878'☻★]] (talk) 21:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ☃Merry Christmas!! <3 Hii! Just wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, my awesome NY-friend. :] You're always so friendly and nice to me on chat!! ☺ Love, S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 23:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Login times When do you usually get on? I'm terribly bored on chat. Guydudeasian 22:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 Two Girls, One World 'Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 7 The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8 Subscription http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alica123/Misadventures_In_Wikia_Hell:_Demands_By_The_Devil 14:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC)